Baby Tooth
'''Baby Tooth '''is one of the many pieces that Toothiana can split herself into. She travels the world on behalf of the Tooth Fairy to collect kids' baby teeth from the children of the world and leave coins in their place. Appearance Like the other mini fairies she has green, blue, and purple feathers, translucent wings, and the nose of a hummingbird but bears certain traits that differentiate her from the other fairies. One of these certain traits are her eyes which are two different colors; her left eye is blue while her right eye is purple. She also has a distinct beauty mark under her right eye. Like Toothiana, she has a yellow feather on top of her head while the other fairies only have blue or green ones. This might indicate why Jack Frost had given her the name Baby Tooth being as she is the only one besides Toothiana who shares this trait. Personality Baby Tooth is a caring, loving, and tough little fairy. She is also very brave and protective, seeing as she defended Tooth's Palace from Pitch before Jack saved her from the Nightmares. Since then Baby Tooth had helped Jack throughout his adventure and never left his side. Her close relationship with Jack sets her apart from the other fairies and some would argue stating that Baby Tooth is the only fairy who is not infatuated over Jack. However, this information isn't clear being as she showed signs of anger and jealousy when Toothiana embraced Jack near the end of the movie. Despite her tiny stature, Baby Tooth had proven herself useful throughout the movie and never backed down or left Jack's side even when danger approached exhibiting her undying loyalty towards others. Powers and abilities Being Toothiana's miniature duplicate, Baby Tooth holds plenty of powers identical to Toothiana and the other mini fairies. Baby Tooth can fly, pass through solid objects (mainly windows), impeccable navigation across the earth, and immortality. All of these abilities (with the exception of her immortality) can only be sustained through belief of the Tooth Fairy. Should the world cease to do so, her and all the other fairies will be left powerless. Role in the Crossover Baby Tooth's role in the fandom fluctuates, but she seems to keep the same role as she does in the film; collecting baby teeth for the Tooth Fairy. Baby Tooth is used as the prime example of the Tooth Fairy army (aside from Toothiana herself) and can work as a small thread that connects Jack to the Guardians, with Jack being the thread that connects the Guardians to the other three. Relationships Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III Not much can really said between Hiccup and Baby Tooth. Hiccup's origins in Norse culture, though not having fairies, coupled with his near death experience and open mindedness would allow him to see her. Hiccup's notable interest in hygiene in comparison to other men in his village may appeal to Baby Tooth (and Toothiana for that matter). Toothless on the other hand would frighten the poor fairy, his size and intimidating appearance leaving her to flutter away from the incredibly confused (or curious) dragon. Jack Frost Jack saves her from being taken prisoner by one of Pitch's nightmares. Afterwards, he instantly gives her the name "Baby Tooth" after seeing her gold feather. Just like Tooth, Jack is protective of Baby Tooth and he doesn't mind her following him around from time to time. In Antarctica, Baby Tooth taught Jack how to use the Tooth Box. As a result, he was able to remember parts of his past and discover that he's a Guardian. It's possible that Baby Tooth has the same fangirl perspective that all the other fairies have towards Jack. Merida DunBroch Not much can really said between Merida and Baby Tooth. The fae being a part of Scottish folklore and Merida's experiences in the mystical would both make it possible to see her and lessen the blow of seeing a real fairy. Rapunzel Corona Rapunzel's love for all things adorable could lead to a positive first impression for a very confused Baby Tooth. Rapunzel's lizard Pascal on the other hand (being relatively the same size as her) would possess a far more complicated relationship with her, jealousy and conflict would rise and fall between the two. Category:Rise of the Guardians Characters Category:Support Characters Category:Immortals Category:Rise of the Guardians Category:Fairies Category:Characters